vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flemeth
|-| Origins= |-| Dragon Age II= |-| Inquisition= |-| High Dragon form= Summary Flemeth is a shapeshifter, more commonly known as the Witch of the Wilds, also known as Mother of Vengeance (among the Chasind) or Asha'bellanar ("woman of many years" in Elvish). She is widely recognized as the eponymous character of an age-old legend, described variously as extremely powerful and long-lived (or even immortal), and having many daughters, all of whom are witches like their mother. She is, actually, Mythal, the Protector and the All-Mother, the elven goddess of love and the patron of motherhood and justice (the opposite of vengeance), which has inhabited the body of a mortal woman, known as Flemeth. Carrying Mythal through the ages, she seeks to grant the elven goddess the justice that was denied to her. A reckoning that she claims will shake the very heavens, literally. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C | At least 7-A, likely Low 5-B Name: Flemeth | Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds; Asha'bellanar; Mother of Vengeance; Mythal the Protector; The All-Mother Origin: Dragon Age Gender: Female Age: Unknown | Likely thousands of years old Classification: Human, Witch, Apostate | Witch, Shapeshifter, Evanuris Powers and Abilities: |-|Flemeth= Staff Mastery, Magic, Reality Warping (Mages draw forth the essence of the Fade, and can use it to warp reality), Teleportation, possibly Transmutation (It is implied that mages can turn enemies into animals, like toads and the likes), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, earth, ice and lightning), Petrification, Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse her enemies with a bolt of lightning or with a specific spell. Can paralyse a greater number of enemies with little more effort), Statistics Reduction (Can drain her enemies of their stamina, slow them down and inflict penalties to their attack and defense), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify the stamina of allies; amplify the speed of allies and of herself; amplify her allies strength; can amplify her physical durability), Power Bestowal (Can grant resistances to her allies. Granted Morrigan the ability to transform into a dragon and the power to match Corypheus' Red-Lyrium dragon), Energy Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Can manipulate one's perception of time), Physics Manipulation (Can manipulate the forces of repulsion), Soul Manipulation (Can damage the spirits of her enemies with her attacks, and even steal some of the spiritual energy of enemies. Can absorb souls into herself), Forcefield Creation (Can create shields against physical and magical attacks), Mystical Negation (Can negate any magical effects generated by a hostile creature within a determined field; can dispel magical effects from determined targets, can neutralize any and all magic within certain borders), Resistance Negation (Can negate resistances to fire, ice, lightning, nature or soul her enemies might have. Can negate these resistances to a wider number of enemies too, spreading it through the air like a virus), Healing, Summoning, Negation, Absorption (Can drain her enemies of their magic; can drain the residual lifeforce of nearby corpses; can drain lifeforce from her enemies), Necromancy (Can raise the dead), Poison, Acid and Disease Manipulation (Can inject the target with corrosive poison that hurts their spirit, and may infect nearby enemies as well), Mind Manipulation (Can telepathically stun nearby enemies; can disorient her enemies by mentally assaulting them), Telekinesis (Can crush the bodies of her enemies with a telekinetical cage), Aura (Radiates an aura of weakness, hindering nearby enemies with penalties to attack, defense and speed), Probability Manipulation (Can cause her enemies to misdirect all attacks; can cause incredible bad luck to her enemies), Fear Manipulation (She can force an enemy to cower in fear, unable to move. This spell can cause massive damage to the spirit of a sleeping enemy), Sleep Inducement (Can cause all nearby enemies to fall asleep with a spell), Dream Manipulation (Can cause enemies to live a "waking nightmare"), Curse Manipulation (Can curse a target with the inevitability of death. This spell does also negate any form of Regeneration or Healing), Animal Manipulation (Scaled to her daughter, she should be able to control dragons), Willpower Manipulation (Can drain her enemies of their will), Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance |-|Mythal= All of the former powers to a incredibly higher scale, Power Nullification, Shapeshifting (Can turn into a variety of beings, such as a spider, a serpent, a bear, and a flying wasp swarm and a crow. Remarkably, she is able to turn into a giant, fire-breathing dragon, and is arguably the most powerful dragon shown so far), Possession (Can possess the weak-minded or those under mental disturbance, such as a mind-wiped Morrigan), Longevity (The bodies Flemeth possesses can live up to a thousand years), Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Precognition (Predicted the possibility of being betrayed by Morrigan and attacked by the Warden), Astral Projection and Non-Corporeality (Apparently dismisses bodies and finds them limiting), possibly Telepathy (Apparently read Fenris' mind), Regeneration (Low-Godly: is capable of rebuilding herself from a single piece of her soul), Resistance to: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Diseases as strong as the Blight, Fire, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Extrasensory Perception/Clairvoyance (Can shut down her presence, as shown when Morrigan was unable to sense her), and likely some others Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely Town level (Regarded as one of the most powerful sorceresses to have ever lived, which puts her at least on the leagues of Tevinter magisters such as Gereon Alexius and Dorian Pavus, which are way above both First and Grand Enchanters) | At least Mountain level (Effortlessly killed a Titan. Stronger than the Elder One and did not perceive him as an actual threat), likely Small Planet level (The Evanuris were said to be able to end the world should they unleash their greed, and the individual might of each one of them should warrant this level in order to actually achieve such a feat. Was not afraid of Corypheus nor of his dragon, and easily gave her daughter the power to match him. Laughed at The Warden's power and said that, if the Grey Wardens choices were based on power, he would be a jest) Speed: At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M, possibly Class T (Superior to Corypheus, who raised up the top of a mountain. Moved a Titan's body to give it to the elves so that they could mine it) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Mountain Class, likely Small Planet Class (Struck down Titans) Durability: At least Small Town level, likely Town level (Should be able to tank hits from templars on her level) | At least Mountain level, likely Small Planet level (Able to match other Evanuris in combat) Stamina: Quite high | Likely limitless Range: Hundreds of metres with magic | Low Multiversal (Comparable to Fen'Harel) Intelligence: High (A master of spells) | Nigh-Omniscience (Has displayed a level of intelect unfathomably above anything else provided in the series. Controls the Well of Sorrows, which contains all the collective knowledge and way of life of the Ancient Elves. The Well has even shown to hold knowledge of the future) Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Mortal Flemeth | Mythal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Age Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Witches Category:Gods Category:Evanuris Category:Dragons Category:Animal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Disease Users Category:Necromancers Category:Curse Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Physics Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5